Most chairs are designed to allow seating for a single individual. Certain chairs with wider seating sections are particularly configured to accommodate two or more persons. However, there is no single chair which specifically provides seating for one person, but can also be expanded to increase the sitting area to allow two people or even a larger person to sit comfortably.